Groot's Song
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: What happens when Groot unwittingly rescues a psychopathic alien from the Collection after the explosion? Will she tear the crew apart or will they learn to speak her language too? Along the same vain as my previous fanfictions, it's semi-cannon. Rated T for some language and later sexual themes. Rating may change later.
1. Sirenae

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm back! I was really in a bit of a block. I was going to write, but I wasn't having any ideas. And then I went to see Guardians of the Galaxy. Twice in the same weekend! I'm in love, guys! It is an amazing movie! And you know how I have so much love for unconventional characters, so the ideas started flowing through my brain of course all centered around my chosen lover, Groot. Because he is just amazing. Just like my previous fanfictions, this is going to be semi-cannon. In some senses I'm including the story as it was and just kind of changing some of it to what it could be. So, I'll start us off with a disclaimer followed by a quick note. I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel totally does and that's awesome 'cause I'm a Marvel fan. On that note, I do own my character, Kaiya. As for Kaiya, her species is pronounced "seer-ehn-uh" and yes, it's kinda hard not to notice. I totally based the type of character she is around two legends, a siren and la llarona, or a woman in white so to say. Also, I'm not a song writer, so I don't claim any ownership to the songs that Kaiya sings throughout the fanfiction. This chapter's credit goes to Boa for the lyrics of the song 'Duvet'. Anyway, I'm not going to chat too much because I'm sure you want to actually enjoy the story and not me prattling on! So please, enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the guardians entered the room that the pink skinned girl led them to, they all felt the tension. Gamora strode forward with purpose as the servant offered some vague explanation of the tanks that surrounded them. Peter stayed close to the green skinned woman while Groot stopped in front of one of the tanks. Inside was a practically normal looking young woman who could pass for Terran or possibly a colder planet alien. She had pale skin with bright grey eyes and snow white hair that almost reached her ankles. The dress that she wore ended just above the middle of her thighs and had a large v-cut neck that showed off the considerable amount of cleavage she had. Her waist hour glassed into perfectly round hips. She pressed her hands against the glass and stared at Groot curiously.

"I am Groot," he alerted the others in a slightly concerned tone.

"Woah, Groot, what did you find over here?" Rocket asked, walking over and also looking at the woman in the tank.

"Man, she's hot," Peter noted bluntly as he reached the tank too. Gamora rolled her eyes at Peter's remark. The woman inside finally took her attention off of the tree creature. She opened her mouth and they could visibly see her chest heaving with the effort. It looked like she was screaming directly at Peter, but they couldn't hear anything through the thick panes of glass. Her eyes began to glow red and her teeth grew sharp. The effects were gruesome in comparison to the beauty she was just a moment ago.

"Please refrain from agitating the collectibles!" the servant girl squeaked as she took Peter by the arm and tugged him away. "Especially Kaiya! Sirenae are very violent creatures and their favorite meal happens to be the hearts of men. Usually unfaithful or womanizing men, but the Sirenae are endangered so they're not known to be selective at this point in time."

"Eeesh," Rocket shuddered slightly as he looked at the Sirenae's teeth and imagined what it would be like. She slowly returned to normal now that Peter wasn't near her, looking like a regular beautiful young woman again. The strange tree creature hadn't moved from his spot. He lightly put a gnarled bark hand up to the tank glass so their fingertips lined up. Kaiya kept her eyes on the gentle giant, making strange shapes with her mouth.

"I am Groot," he said to Rocket.

"That's not a great idea, buddy," Rocket said. "Come on let's move it." Groot looked back at Kaiya before reluctantly following his partner. The raccoon-like creature was focused on the money they were getting for the orb that had been giving them so much trouble this far. He was honestly kind of relieved that they didn't have to hold onto the strange item anymore, since it had only meant trouble from the beginning. Gamora was already exchanging formalities with the Collector. Rocket didn't pay too much attention although he was ready to sock the guy in the face when he called Groot a pet. He tuned out again once the Collector started explaining the Infinity Stone.

Rocket only started paying attention once the Collector was getting ready to hand over their units. Though his excitement would turn out to be short lived as the pink skinned servant girl decided to have an outburst right then and there. She wrapped her hand around the Infinity Stone, and purple energy began flying around everywhere. Rocket cursed under his breath as he began to run for it. Groot took after his furry little friend, scooping the cyborg raccoon into his arms to protect him from as much of the resulting explosion as he could. By the time Rocket realized what was going on and could lift his head, Groot had vanished. He growled softly but waited outside of the opening of the building patiently. Groot returned with the injured Sirenae curled up, unconscious, in his gnarled bark arms.

"Groot, are you fucking crazy!?" Rocket shouted. "You must be insane to think this is a good idea of any kind! Groot, that's a killer in your arms and you're ready to set her loose on the rest of us!"

"I am Groot!" the giant protested with urgency. He opened his arms just a little to show her thick black-as-ink blood was dripping from a fresh wound in her side and all over the bark covering his chest and stomach. Rocket winced and sighed, knowing eventually he'd regret it.

"Alright, fine," Rocket gave in. "But just remember if she kills the majority of this crew, it'll be on your hands. If you want us to help her, she is entirely your responsibility."

"I am Groot," he agreed before turning to see Peter and Gamora emerging from the casino as well. Rocket started going off as soon as he saw that Gamora had the orb clutched in her hand. That ended up sparking a debate between Peter and the green skinned woman as to what they should do with the Infinity Stone. Gamora lost her temper and made to storm off. The arrival of Ronan and Yandu made for a great distraction. Everyone's attention was now focused elsewhere, and Groot was relieved no one was yelling at him.

Groot looked down at the creature cradled in his arms. She made a good distraction for him and he could sense that she was different. She was unique just like him and Rocket. She simpered softly in her sleep, sensing the pain and danger she was in, yet completely unable to do anything about it. Her wounds were already slowly starting to fuse shut. Groot coddled her, wrapping tendrils over her wounds and applying pressure to try to stop her bleeding.

It was all too easy to obey Rocket's order to stay and wait for him to return as the raccoon cyborg got into a pod and took off. When he noticed Drax was picking a fight with Ronan, Groot carried Kaiya to safety. He crouched down, keeping the Sirenae cradled in his arms, lap, and tendrils. Kaiya settled, making a soft whistling noise in her sleep. She relaxed completely and her wounds began healing a little quicker. He watched Drax and Ronan from a safe distance. But then the Accuser struck his final blow before promptly throwing the Destroyer into a vat of spinal fluid.

Groot reluctantly released the Sirenae and lowered her to the ground. Once Ronan was gone, he retrieved Drax from inside the horribly bright yellow fluid. He made a prod that extended from his finger and promptly pierced the man's chest. He jolted, coughing up the spinal fluid that he had unintentionally inhaled into his lungs. Rocket's landing had perfect timing, as he scrambled out ranting about idiots.

"Quill just got himself captured!" Rocket shouted, turning on Drax. "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a fucking army!"

"You're right," Drax admitted. "I was full... Full of anger... Full of rage!" Groot gently placed his hand on Drax's shoulder, sympathizing with the powerful emotions that seemed to be radiating from him.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo, my wife and child are dead!" Rocket faux cried mocklingly, and Groot gasped softly. "I don't care if it's me! Everyone's got dead people! It's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way! Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can. And maybe – just MAYBE – we'll be able to live full lives before that WHACKJOB even gets there!"

"I am Groot!" the giant protested as he stood up tall.

"Save him!?" the cyborg raccoon spat. "Why!?"

"I am Groot."

"I know they're the only friends we've ever had! But there's an army of Ravagers around them! And there's only two of us!"

"Three," Drax corrected as he got to his feet and put his hand on Groot's shoulder. Rocket growled, but Groot knew he had given in once he started ranting and kicking the grass by his feet. The gentle giant went to go retrieve the young woman he had left in safety, picking her up into his arms once more.

"Who is this?" Drax wondered, seeing the Sirenae in his arms. "She is very pretty."

"I am Groot," he said as he held the young woman a little closer to his chest.

"That's Kaiya and she's a Sirenae," Rocket said. "I don't think it's a good idea, but Groot is set on bringing her. Just don't do anything to piss her off. When she wakes up, she's going to be very cranky and hungry. Groot's not going to give her up either, so don't argue." Drax looked plenty surprised as he followed the tree and the raccoon to Peter's ship. They boarded and Groot took Kaiya down to the living space on the lower deck under Rocket's suggestion.

A soft chirp alerted Groot to the Sirenae who was now starting to wake up in his arms. She looked up at Groot with her bright grey eyes. The corners of her mouth tugged upward slightly, and she whistled and chirped at him happily. Groot smiled too, lightly setting her down on her feet. She checked herself over to make sure all of her wounds were closed, then after a quick exploration, she tugged off her dress and slid into the shower. She shrieked at the sudden blast of warm water.

"I am Groot." The gentle giant took a step toward the shower. In the water, Kaiya opened her eyes and responded the only way she knew how. Her inhale was deep and the resulting music was paralyzing.

_And you don't seem to understand, a shame you seemed an honest man. _Her voice was utterly piercing and astonishing. _And all the fears you hold so dear, will turn to whisper in your ear. And you know what they say might hurt you, and you know that it means so much, and you don't even feel a thing. I am fallen. I am faded. I have lost it all. And you don't seem the lying kind, a shame that I can read your mind. And all the things that I read there, candle-lit smile that we both share. And you know I don't mean to hurt you., and you know that it means so much, and you don't even feel a thing. I am fallen. I am faded. I am drowning, help me to breathe. I am hurting. I have lost it all. I am losing, help me to breathe. _There was a break in her song as she simply vocalized.

_I am fallen. I am faded. I am drowning, help me to breathe. I am hurting. I have lost it all. I am losing, help me to breathe. _There was another small break as she vocalized a little more enthusiastically this time. _I am fallen. I am faded. I am drowning, help me to breathe. I am hurting. I have lost it all. I am losing, help me to breathe._


	2. Newfound Affection

**A/N: Yay, I'm so excited my first chapter got so much attention! I also realized I meant to say it's pronounced "seer-ehn-ay". The spelling threw me off and I also was kind of tired when I was writing my previous note. I also apologize now that this chapter is a little bit heavier on speech and lighter on content. Anyhoo, I don't own GotG, only Kaiya who is sorta like a mermaid but with legs instead of a tail. This chapter's credit goes to Rupert Holmes for 'Escape (The Pina Colada Song)'. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groot had, albeit kind of ironically, rooted to the spot. Kaiya's song had pierced his very soul and paralyzed him. Once he was able to shake it off, he smiled sadly and waited for her. She cracked the shower door open, sticking out her hand and whistling at him. Groot looked around before locating a towel. He grabbed it and handed it to her. She pulled it in and stepped out with it wrapped around her. She had to locate a second towel to try and ring as much water out of her snow white hair as she could. Kaiya sighed softly over her ruined dress.

"I am Groot," the gentle giant suggested. The Sirenae chirped softly before raiding what little clothing Peter had on board. She settled on a t-shirt, which she knotted on the side just below her rib cage, and a pair of boxer shorts. The boxers were a little big and she whistled at Groot unhappily. The tree giant picked a sharp sticker off of himself, handing it to her. She chirped as she accepted it and used it to pin the waistband so they would stay on her hips.

Groot simply watched the interesting creature before him, but also listened to her clicks and whistles. She was very opinionated on things, and very head strong. He smiled a little to himself and watched as she sat on the bed and gathered all of her hair, beginning to braid it behind her head. Once she reached a certain point, she had to pull all the length of her hair in front of her to continue braiding it in front of her. Groot found a sense of amusement in growing flowers in his palm, plucking them, handing them to her, and watching her add the blue petaled flora into the braid. Kaiya chirped happily at the end result.

"I am Groot," he agreed. Kaiya stood and stretched, definitely hungry and nowhere near any type of acceptable sustenance. But she was satisfied for the moment to have found a companion who she could actually enjoy being around, and who actually understood her. She curiously climbed up to the deck where Rocket and Drax were. Rocket looked up uneasily from the new weapon he was building for the plan he had come up with while Kaiya and Groot had been below. He was still trying to get over the nauseous feeling in his stomach from hearing her song.

"So here's what we're going to do," the raccoon started, figuring the best way to appease this creature was to not act totally freaked out around her. "We're going to find this Ravager vessel and demand they hand Quill and Gamora back over to us. If they don't, then Drax can blow a hole through their hull with this bad boy that I'm working on." Kaiya tilted her head before whistling at Rocket. His ears twitched slightly and he cocked his head slightly as well.

"I am Groot," Groot announced.

"No, I can't understand what she's saying," Rocket said, dropping his head down to focus on the mechanics in his hands. He was quickly wiring and clicking things in place. Kaiya huffed softly as she swayed slightly on her feet.

"The pale singing girl doesn't look so good," Drax observed.

"Groot, take her downstairs and let her rest!" Rocket snapped. Groot was already lifting the Sirenae into his arms to transport her to the lower deck once more. Kaiya dug her small claws into the gentle giant's shoulders as she pulled herself to keep her head up.

"I am Groot," he said softly as he laid her on Peter's bed. Kaiya made a face and whistled at Groot unhappily. He sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed. She reached out, wrapping her fingers around one of tree creature's. She chirped softly, closing her eyes. Eventually, she was unconscious, but Groot didn't dare move from the spot. He allowed her to sleep with her grip still on his finger.

When Kaiya awoke, she smiled and chirped softly at her tree companion. She released her grip on him. Rocket and Peter's voices above them indicated they had finally reached Yandu's ship. Kaiya sat up on the bed uneasily, whistling and clicking. Groot stood up from the floor, his rigid body creaking as he stretched slightly. Kaiya stretched too, letting out a satisfied chirp as her spine popped in several places. The tree giant lifted the Sirenae up onto his shoulder and carried her up to the next level.

"Are those my clothes!?" Peter asked, seeing Kaiya in his t-shirt and boxers.

"I am Groot!" the giant tried to argue.

"They didn't have a choice, her dress was ruined," Rocket explained. "It was either your clothes or she would just be naked."

"What is she even doing here!?" the man growled once he had actually imagined her naked on his ship. "Didn't the girl on Knowhere say she's dangerous?"

"I am Groot."

"He wouldn't leave her behind," Rocket said. "I tried, but he brought her on board. She doesn't even talk, she just makes noises."

"And sings," Drax added.

"I am Groot."

"Yes, she has a very nice voice," Rocket said. "One that will kill us all if we let it." Kaiya let loose her own opinion in a series of clicks and whistles.

"She speaks dolphin!" Peter groaned, throwing his arms up in the air while ignoring the confused looks from the aliens around him.

"I am Groot..."

"And you don't want to know what she said, anyway," Rocket said, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, can we get on with this plan of yours? I'm really anxious to make sure we don't die and all..."

Peter led the rest of his crew on board Yandu's ship. Kaiya found herself to be much more interested in what was going on in the branches on Groot's head, then listening to battlefield strategy. She was only interested when everyone started dressing for battle. She settled on wearing an outfit similar to Gamora's of the same Ravager red leather. She chirped at Groot who lifted her back onto his shoulder and voicing a compliment in his Groot-like way.

Once they were back on board, Peter's ship, they started heading for Xandar. Kaiya settled happily into Groot's lap, as he wrapped a thick gnarled arm around her. She was still weak from hunger, but found her amusement in tracing some of the patterns on the rough skin of his chest. Groot hummed a sound of pleasure and amusement of his own. The Sirenae smiled and chirped sweetly. Gamora watched them with a slightly hardened face. Peter decided to hit play on his 'Awesome Mix Vol. 1' tape. That caught Kaiya's attention. He restarted Escape (The Pina Colada Song) since that was the last song the tape had been on. It only took a few bars for the Sirenae to pick up on the rhythm.

_If you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. _She echoed back, her own voice lulling over the rest of the crew. Drax grunted softly and Peter felt his chest tightening. _If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. _Rocket's fur was starting to stand on end as he felt it too. Gamora was the only one unaffected. _If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape. Then I'm the love you've looked for, write to me and escape._

"Groot, make her stop!" Gamora demanded as Peter seized in his seat, causing the ship to swerve suddenly.

"I am Groot!" he said urgently, wrapping tendrils around Kaiya and holding her closer. The Sirenae gasped softly at the pressure, clicking and whistling at Groot. She tried to push against the tree giant, but to no avail. Her distraction meant she was no longer singing. Peter gasped softly as he was able to breathe easy again. He leaned back in his seat, thinking over what had just happened. Rocket and Drax also looked a little more comfortable now.

"I may have another idea," Peter said. "Something to add to the plan. Something that could possibly wind up making Kaiya useful to us after all."

"Are you crazy!?" Rocket spat. "Or just plain stupid!?"

"Hear me out," the man said defensively. "Her powers are pretty heavy. What if she had the ability to focus it on one target, instead of just letting it wash over everyone in a close radius?" Kaiya chirped and Groot translated for Rocket.

"Apparently, she does, as long as she makes eye contact," Rocket announced.

"Perfect!" Peter said with a grin. "I think we can use her to our advantage against Ronan then, if she'll allow us too. Will you help us?" After a few clicks, whistles, chirps, and a Groot translation, Rocket sighed.

"She'll help if we feed her," Rocket grumbled.

"Tell her she can have Ronan when we're done with him," Peter said.

"I am Groot."

"She can understand us," Rocket translated. Kaiya giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, rocking in Groot's lap slightly. She wrapped her arms around Groot's thick neck, pressing her lips to his. Drax chuckled softly while Gamora looked away politely and Rocket made a disgusted noise. The Sirenae didn't care, and her tree companion obliged her kiss carefully. She was not shy, nibbling at his lower lip until she could wrap her own lips around his tongue. Groot was trying to be conscious of the other people around them, but he was enjoying her attention. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed lightly. Kaiya got the hint, reluctantly breaking away from her companion. She chirped softly.

"I am Groot..."


	3. Last Breath

**A/N: I'm glad I have a couple fans. I really just wrote this for myself, but hey, it's always a very nice ego stroke to have people complimenting my work. I know I'm not the best writer, so I really appreciate the compliments. Special mention goes to the random guest who announced they love me and this. Thank you, Guest, I love you too. Okay, so we know I don't own Marvel and I do own Kaiya. [thumbs up] On that note, I apologize ahead of time for the sad chapter. We all knew it was coming. But even I teared up a little bit while I was writing it. This chapter's credit goes to Evanescence for the lyrics of 'My Last Breath'. Please enjoy and review! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached Xandar, Ronan had already began his assault. The Nova Corp was doing as much as they could. Kaiya drew her knees closer to her chest, curling herself into a ball while pressing much more tightly into Groot's chest. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. She wasn't used to having a lot of chaos around her. Groot wrapped his tendrils around the Sirenae to keep her protected as Rocket took over maneuvering the ship.

Eventually, between Rocket and Yandu, they were able to blast a hole in the side of Ronan's ship. Yandu's craft was damaged and he went down, shouting over the intercom the entire way. Meanwhile, the rest made it in through the freshly made gap. The landing was rough, and with shots being fired at them from every direction, the ship skidded around. At least they managed to mow down a ton of Ronan's goons in the process. Once they skidded to a halt, Drax laughed uproariously and pumped his fists into the air.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon," Gamora said to Peter with a big smile and a relieved sigh. Outside, the Nova Corp crafts were interlocking with each other, creating a large golden forcefield. Once the nose of Ronan's ship reached the blockade, metal groaned as the Nova Corp crafts simply bended around it to keep it from passing. Inside, everything was a little shaky. Kaiya gave Groot another kiss as he released her from his grip. She stayed close by his side as they followed the others onward.

"I can barely see," Drax grumbled in the darkness. In response, Groot stretched out his arm and released a plethora of bioluminescent seeds. Kaiya chirped excitedly as the seeds floated upward, letting out a warm golden glow that lit their way. She reached up and her tree companion obligingly seated her on his shoulder once more. She nuzzled her cheek against the rough bark-like skin of his forehead.

"I am Groot," he mumbled with a soft smile. Kaiya chirped excitedly once more.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked in awe, looking about their now softly lit surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'," Peter said, also awed by Groot's newly revealed ability.

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way," Gamora interrupted their state of reverie as she took the lead.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders," Drax said as they followed the green woman's lead. "It is pleasing to once again have... friends. You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks," Peter responded, a little nonplussed.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend," Drax continued, completely oblivious despite the hiss he received from Kaiya. "This singing killer is my friend. This green who-"

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora cut him off, a little less than pissed off by the Destroyer's words. The banter came to a quick halt when another alien, this one bald with varying blue colored skin, appeared before them. Her cold black eyes fixed on the troupe of unlikely friends before her, and her expression twisted slightly.

"Gamora," Nebula seethed. "Look at what you have done. You have always been weak, you stupid traitor-" She was cut off and thrown back from the blast of the heavy gun Drax was carrying with him. Groot looked between Drax and the place Nebula once stood while Kaiya blinked, then chirped and clapped her hands as if applauding him.

"No one talks to my friends like that," claimed the Destroyer.

"Let's get to the flight deck and shut down the power to the security doors, " Gamora insisted, unphased by Drax's actions. The green-skinned woman strode forward with narrow minded focus once more. Eventually, they split up and Gamora went after Nebula. She found her sister just in time to watch her shattered body start fixing itself. Bones snapped back into place, bit by bit, until the blue-skinned woman was standing once more.

"Nebula, please," Gamora tried to reason. Nebula wasn't going to have it. She set her jaw and furrowed her brow as she took a swing at her green-skinned sister. Gamora dodged expertly and even managed to kick her sister to the ground. She turned her attention to the tubes hanging down from the ceiling nearby, and ran over to open the one that accessed the security door.

But before Gamora could break the wires, Nebula attacked from behind, whirling her sister away from the access panel tube. On another level of the ship, Peter and Drax were taking care of Ronan's goons. Groot had wrapped his tendrils around Kaiya's hips and thighs to keep her securely strapped to his shoulders. In case he needed to freely move, he wanted to make sure she was safe. This kept Kaiya passive. Despite all the violence around her, she remained calm and normal. Groot helped keep her anchored in a way.

Peter was glad for that. The last thing he needed with everything else going on was a psychopathic Sirenae who was unable to distinguish between friend and foe. They were able to get through the throng of Ronan's men, but before they could even relax, more started filtering in. Groot stepped in this time, his arm forming into a long vine as it pierced through an entire line of men. The tree giant whipped them around like dolls, knocking down all of the surrounding soldiers while Peter and Drax exchanged looks, and finally pulling his arm back to normal length. Kaiya giggled as she held on for the ride. Groot grinned, quite pleased with himself.

Outside, Ronan's ship finally broke through the golden barrier. Hundreds of Nova Corp crafts exploded around the outside of the hull. Inside, Gamora and Nebula were still fighting hand to hand. Nebula finally stabbed her sister with a long knife-like weapon which dosed Gamora's body with painful volts of electricity. Gamora knocked it out of her sister's hand before kicking her and sending her flying. Nebula was only saved by a piece of rebar piercing her wrist.

"Nebula!" Gamora pleaded, reaching for her sister. "Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy!"

"I know you're both crazy," Nebula replied before reaching up and slicing through her own wrist to feel herself. Gamora watched as her sister fell before landing on one of Yandu's crafts and subsequently hijacking it. She had no choice now. Gamora stood and walked back to the tube, punching through the wiring and disabling the security door. She dropped down below to join the rest of the crew in a gunfight with the waiting guards.

It didn't take long at all until there was nothing between the crew and Ronan. The Accuser turned around to face them. Peter attempted to use the element of surprise by firing the heavy cannon Rocket had made. It hit Ronan square in the chest, exploding as smoke billowed out and around. As the smoke began to settle, Ronan was nowhere to be seen.

"You did it!" Drax boasted excitedly. A little too soon though, as the Accuser rose up from the ground with not even a tiny scratch. The Infinity Stone glowed brightly within his stone hammer. Gamora looked at Peter as Ronan raised the staff in his hand. With a simple turn of his wrist, a large force flew out and knocked them all back. The blow was enough for Groot to lose his tendrils on Kaiya. The Sirenae hit the ground, and her skull made a sickening crack as it collided with the metal floor. She lay completely still, eyes skyward and glazed over.

"I am Groot!" the tree giant called out, racing for her as Drax rebounded and ran straight at Ronan. Groot gathered his sweet companion in his arms and tried pleading her out of unconsciousness. When that didn't work, he shifted all of her weight to one arm and used the other hand to pushed down hard on her chest. Her spine cracked back into place and her sharp inhale was resounding. Kaiya flailed in a panicked manner, disorientation overriding her other senses. Groot just held her close and waited for her to calm down. Eventually she did, wrapping her arms around his neck and weeping lightly.

"I am Groot..." He comfortingly nuzzled her neck before allowing her to claim a very passionate kiss. She held onto him tightly, breathing heavily while she looked around them. Ronan had Drax by the throat, lifting him into the air as if he had no weight. Suddenly, Rocket came crashing through with his own craft, barreling over Ronan and throwing Drax. Kaiya buried her face in Groot's chest to remain as safe as possible. The damage the craft did was irreversible, and explosions rang out throughout the ship. The shift was unmistakable and everyone knew they were going down.

Groot began growing vines as Gamora dragged an unconscious Drax over and Peter retrieved the unconscious Rocket. Eventually he managed to grow an entire thicket around Kaiya and the crew. Kaiya stared into Groot's eyes, but only once Rocket was awake and freaking out did she truly understand the gravity of what her companion was doing. She clicked and whistle frantically, tears already uncontrollably down her face.

"We... are... Groot..." he explained softly. Kaiya cupped his face in her hands and stole another passionate kiss. No one minded this time. Kaiya broke away and locked eyes with her companion, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She inhaled deeply.

_Hold on to me, love. _Her voice was deep and piercing, but with her focus on Groot, none of the others felt anything but her pain. _You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was 'I love you and I'm not afraid'. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_ Her voice was still beautiful despite the emotional crack in it. Groot was frozen now, only able to move his eyes. _Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight. I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things._ More tears were pouring down Kaiya's face as she struggled to keep breath with her song. Gamora looked away as she tried to hide her own emotion and even Peter's eyes were glistening. _Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree. I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears. Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight. Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth. No one's there... Say goodnight. Don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black. Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._


	4. Oh Death

**A/N: Okay, so yay for reviews! You guys are so awesome. So here's what I like to deem basically the halfway point of my fanfiction. It's going to be a lot shorter than my other ones and I'm okay with that. This is the chapter in which the movie ends, but I'm going to elongate the fanfiction past the movie ending as I like to do. And I'll make up something exciting, I already have an idea for their next adventure. That being said, I also want to give you fair warning, that the ending isn't the same. I rewrote the ending to fit the addition of Kaiya and her abilities. And on that note, this chapter gets two credits. First, to Jen Titus for 'Oh Death'. Second, to Meghan Trainor for 'All About That Bass'. I really hope you guys enjoy and please review some more. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the ship made impact, they were thrown. Kaiya shut her eyes as Groot splintered into a million pieces beneath her. She cried out, sobbing softly. One of the pieces had lodged itself straight through her shoulder. Black blood dripped down and over her fingers. Anger overtook pain, though, as her eyes flashed between gray and red. She was already pushing herself to her feet, staggering slightly.

Gamora was trying to recover herself and Peter groaned as he rolled over onto his side. Rocket was sobbing over the pieces of Groot, ignoring the Sirenae as she staggered past him with her eyes now set on red. Peter gasped and struggled to his feet, approaching Kaiya from behind and gripping her shoulders tightly to keep her from going off on the wrong target. Many citizens of Xandar had gathered around the wreckage already.

Peter steered Kaiya around to face Ronan as he too emerged from what was left of the ship. Even Rocket turned to look over his shoulder as he realized what was happening. People gasped and shrunk back in cowardice, but the cyborg raccoon shouted something about Groot and rushed head long at the Accuser. Rocket was merely thrown aside like a tiny rag doll by the force from Ronan's staff. He kept walking forward as he studied his surroundings, unphased.

"Behold!" Ronan shouted as he stopped, spreading his arms in an exaggerated manner. "Your guardians of the galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?" He continued on some type of rant as Rocket now turned his attention to some machinery that was still intact. His hands worked quickly as he began salvaging parts and slapping them together. As Ronan lifted his staff over his head, Peter pushed Kaiya forward and her eyes locked with Ronan's. She inhaled deeply, anger over the pain of her soul being crushed overriding any rational thought in her mind.

_Ohhhh, Death. Ohhhhhh, Death. Ohhhh, Death. Won't you spare me over til' another year. _ _But what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking over me? When god is gone and the devil takes hold, lord have mercy on your soul. _Her voice radiated outward, getting the others around her worked up in their own pain and anger. Ronan was frozen on the spot._ Ohhhh, Death. Ohhhhhh, Death. Ohhhh, Death. No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul. _Ronan began choking, but the Infinity Stone glowed and he was able to move his staff to the side as he tried to fight against Kaiya's force. Rocket had taken all the time he needed and blew Ronan's staff apart. Peter snatched the Infinity Stone up in a silver orb before grabbing one of Kaiya's hands while Gamora grabbed the other. Kaiya gripped their hands tightly, starting to lose what little strength she had left, but she kept singing.

_Ohhhh, Death. Well I am Death. None can excel. I'll open the doors to heaven or hell. Ohhhh, Death. Ohhhh, Death. My name is Death and the end is here... _Ronan sputtered as he choked up thick acrid blood. He collapsed, seizing until death took over and he was completely still. Kaiya gasped softly as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she fell. Peter managed to catch her, hooking the orb onto his belt so he could pick her up in his arms. Gamora checked over the Sirenae hurriedly and removed the piece of Groot from her shoulder, before sighing in relief.

"She's only unconscious," Gamora announced.

"Good," Peter said, smiling at Gamora. It was nice to see the warrior had started developing a softer side. She blushed lightly and looked away.

"Well, well, well..." Yandu mused as he walked up to them. "Quite the show. Ha ha, ain't this sweet... But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts..."

"Peter, you can't," Gamora pleaded.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yandu," Peter said. "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corp."

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yandu boasted, flipping his jacket aside to show off the arrow in his belt. "But I sure as hell ain't one. Now hand it over, son." Peter stared at Yandu for a moment before sighing in defeat. He shifted Kaiya's weight to one arm as he tugged the silver orb off his belt and handed it to Yandu. Gamora shook her head in disappointment. Yandu chuckled to himself as he turned to leave with his men.

"Yandu." The ravager turned around when Peter called his name once more. "Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it's done to people." Yandu smirked slightly and left with his men. Gamora dropped her head with a frustrated sigh.

"Yandu is going to be really pissed off when he finds out I switched the orb on him," Peter told her, pulling the orb that held the Infinity Stone off of his belt to hand to her. Gamora snorted slightly.

"He's going to kill you Peter," she said softly.

"Oh, I know," Peter said. "But he was about the only family I have."

"No. He wasn't." Gamora smiled a little at Peter. Rocket had settled on crying over one shoot of Groot left over from the debris. Drax sat beside him and began to pet the small creature comfortingly. Rocket was surprised by the touch at first, but resigned to allow it. Eventually, they were led back to the Nova Corp headquarters by Corpsman Dey. Rocket was able to place the Groot shoot into a pot with substrate before he sat beside the bed they laid Kaiya on while she recovered. Dey had some very important information for Peter.

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out," Corpsman Dey explained.

"I'm not Terran?" Peter asked, surprised, as he studied the results in front of him.

"You're half Terran," Nova Prime announced. "Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well... he's something very ancient we've never seen before." Peter just stared in awe and Gamora comfortingly slipped her hand into his. Rocket and Drax walked into the room with Kaiya in tow.

"Your friends are here!" Nova Prime smiled. "On behalf of the Nova Corps, we would like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you'll follow Corpsman Dey, he has something to show you." The group followed the man out back to where a ship very similar to the Milano was docked.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible," Dey said. "Salvaged as much as we could."

"Wow..." Peter breathed, before clearing his throat. "Thank you."

"I have a family. They're alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question," Rocket interrupted. "What if I saw something I want to take but it belonged to someone else?"

"You'll be arrested..." Dey said.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"It's still illegal.

"That doesn't follow. I want it more, sir." Gamora and Kaiya were both giggling at Rocket at this point. Once Rocket had his fun with Corpsman Dey, he got on board with the rest of the crew. He took a seat and let Kaiya take the pot from him. She sat down with the pot between her knees as she gazed at the shoot. Tears welled in her eyes once more and she sniffled slightly. She whimpered softly as she kept herself from singing.

Peter sat below deck and he finally opened the present his mother had given him back in 1988. He looked down at the tape that had 'Awesome Mix Vol. 2' written across the front. He popped it into the player and hit play, turning up the volume. As "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" began to play through the speakers, Gamora walked up to Peter. She watched him for a moment before giving him a small smile and attempting to move in rhythm with the music. Peter stood, taking Gamora by the hand and pulling her in close. She gasped softly but gave in as he kissed her deeply. She rested her hands on his chest as his arms encircled her waist.

Peter broke away from the kiss and smiled at her. Gamora returned the smile and followed him back up to where the others were. Peter sat down behind the wheel and suddenly Kaiya chirped excitedly. They turned to see the shoot, which had developed a bud at the top, now sprouted some arms as it stretched and yawned. The tiny Groot looked around Kaiya giggled, planting a light kiss on the top of his head. The tiny Groot giggled too. Peter smiled and navigated the ship off of the dock and started heading elsewhere. Within a few hours, Groot had grown a bit and Rocket was excited over a new invention.

"Here, I think we should try these," Rocket said, passing around ear pieces to Gamora, Peter, and Drax, and putting them in his own ears. "Kaiya, sing us something!" Kaiya stood up from her seat, inhaling.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble. __I__'m all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass,__  
__'bout that bass._Upbeat, and catchy, she was swinging her hips in tandem with her own beat. Even baby Groot began to dance to it as well Peter and Rocket both grinned. The ear pieces were protecting them from the power of her song. _Yeah it's pretty clear I ain't no size 2, but I can shake it shake it, like I'm supposed to do. 'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase, and all the right junk in all the right places. I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop. You know that shit ain't real, c'mon now, make it stop. If you got beauty beauty, just raise 'em up. 'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!_

"It works!" Rocket wooped, interrupting Kaiya. The Sirenae chirped as she bounced and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I can't believe it, this is so awesome!" the ear pieces automatically interpreted Kaiya for them. "I'm so excited, Rocket!"

"Awesome, Rocket!" Peter said. "Will this work for Groot too?"

"I am Groot," said the small sprout.

"No," Rocket said, chuckling.


	5. Family Unit

**A/N: Hey, guys, so sorry I'm late with this chapter. This whole week has been hell for me and I haven't been given much opportunity to write. Especially since a friend of mine passed away earlier this week and I had to attend his memorial service a couple of days ago. So Kaiya is mine, and so are the two others who appear in this chapter: Isis and Hyouki (although he's not named in this chapter). Marvel owns the Guardians still. No song credits this chapter. Please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took only a few days for Groot to grow to his normal size. Kaiya could once again happily sit upon his shoulder. The new Milano had been built with a few sleeping chambers on the lower deck. Of course Kaiya shared one with Groot, and Peter and Gamora shared one. Rocket and Drax each had their own.

Quite a bit of time had passed since their fight with Ronan. Kaiya kept her energy up by eating only once every few months. Peter helped her hunt down criminals to satiate her appetite with. She was restless most of the time, but somehow Groot could always manage to calm her down. She was currently snuggled into his side in bed, bare leg comfortably stretched across Groot's lap while she kept the blankets wrapped around her body. She chirped softly, pushing herself out of bed, letting the blankets drape around her and she stood in the middle of the floor, staring ahead as if she could see through the metal.

"I am Groot," he voiced his concern as he sat up in bed. Kaiya spun back around suddenly to steal a kiss from her companion. She dropped the blankets, pulling on a black spaghetti-strap knee-length dress that fit to her figure perfectly, and quickly ran up to the deck above. Groot hummed and shook his head with a slight smile as he got up to go after her.

"Peter!" the ear piece translated Kaiya's clicks and whistles for him as she excitedly jumped up to balance herself on the back of his chair. "Peter! I want to go home! Take me home!" She pointed to the screen in front of him at a planet they weren't too far away from them.

"Okay, Kaiya, calm down," Peter chuckled as he highlighted the planet she was pointing out. It magnified on the screen as the information popped up beside it. 'Planet: Cryoria, Atmosphere: Breathable, Surface: Mostly icy tundras with some salt water present, Temperature: -25 degrees Farenheit.' Groot walked up behind them.

"Home!" Kaiya insisted.

"Okay, okay!" Peter sighed, calling everyone else up to the front. Gamora sat beside him, resting her hand on her belly which was now swelling from the life force she held inside. Peter smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently. She blushed lightly, but returned the kiss briefly before sitting back. She still wasn't used to the whole affection thing.

"Home," Kaiya impatiently reminded him.

"It seems we're close to Kaiya's home planet," Peter chuckled softly. "So we're going to make a pit stop to check it out. I think I'd like you to stay on board with Drax, Gamora. The planet is very cold, well below freezing temperatures. I think that it would be best if Rocket, Groot, and I went with Kaiya."

"I am Groot," the gentle giant agreed.

"Whatever..." Rocket said.

"Peter, I'm not an invalid!" Gamora growled. "You can't treat me like I'm completely useless!"

"That's not what I'm saying, Mora," he said, his tone softening as he took her hands in his and lightly kissed her knuckles. "I just really don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Can you please just humor me?"

"Fine," the green-skinned woman conceded as she blushed lightly. "I will stay here, then..." Peter smiled and kissed her fingers one more time before letting go of her hands. Peter went down below to put on an extra pair of pants and an extra warm coat as well as his head protector before coming back up and charting the course to Cryoria.

Once on the planet's surface, Kaiya excitedly left the ship with Peter, Rocket, and Groot in tow. Like a child, she threw herself into the snow, practically burying herself before rolling around in the cold powdery substance. It wasn't like Earth snow though. It didn't melt when it touched her skin. Kaiya herself had no issues in the below freezing temperature in what little clothing she was wearing. Her skin had started to turn paler but she wasn't shaking. She giggled before getting back up on her feet and walking forward. She wasn't wandering though. It was evident she knew exactly where she was going.

Rocket stayed up on Groot's shoulder this time. Even he was shivering despite his fur and the extra layers of clothing he put on. Peter was trying to keep his mind off of the cold, but he was shivering himself. Groot was the only other one to show a lack of affliction from the cold. Kaiya flounced happily, her breath making puffs on the soft air. She started letting out loud squeals that seemed to carry on in front of her for miles. Peter chuckled, shaking his head slightly. The young Sirenae was quite baffling, especially when she acted so childish. But he soon caught on that she wasn't playing.

The moment her loud squeals received a response, she began to run. Peter and Groot picked up their paces behind her. She let out another loud squeal. After a few moments, came another response. Kaiya came to a sudden halt, so Peter and Groot stopped too. There was a figure standing in the distance. Kaiya ran forward again to close the distance. A large male stood before her. His shoulders were broad and his physique was quite muscular. Not quite as much like Drax, but he was obviously built for fighting. His snow white hair hung down past his shoulders and his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through the snow. He reached for Kaiya before Peter or Groot could move, and grasped all of her hair in his fist. The male Sirenae pulled, wrenching Kaiya's head back so far that her neck was craned at an almost impossible angle.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot moved forward, but Kaiya's hands flew up to grasp onto the male's shoulders and she squeaked for her companion to stop. The male had no interest in the group standing behind her. He was looking over every inch of her exposed skin as if looking for something particular. He then clicked and whistled.

"Where have you been!?" his demand was translated, as he kept his hold on Kaiya. "You have been gone too long! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, Father!" Kaiya whimpered. "I got lost! I was lost for a long time! My friends helped me find my way back!"

"Father?" Peter questioned, jaw dropping slightly. That was when he noticed the other Sirenae close behind him. She also had snow white hair, which reached her hips, and bright gray eyes like Kaiya's. Though this one had a thinner, less curvy body, and her eyes were a little rounder as well as she looked a little younger. The male Sirenae finally released his daughter and snorted slightly in disapproval. The younger female took this chance to move forward and wrap her arms around Kaiya, clinging tight. Kaiya hugged the younger Sirenae close.

"Isis!" Kaiya whistled happily.

"Big sister!" the response was translated. Peter took a small step back. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready to deal with an entire family unit of Sirenae yet. And by the looks of it, the father was in charge, and he wasn't happy.

"Kaiya, maybe we should go while we still have a chance," Peter said softly.

"I am Groot," her companion agreed. Kaiya pouted for a little while, then let go of her younger sister.

"I want to go too!" Isis insisted.

"Peter, bring Isis too," Kaiya begged. The father was already walking away.

"Fine," Peter gave in, not willing to sit around and argue. He was already heading back toward the ship. Kaiya and Isis happily followed behind, hand-in-hand, while Kaiya held Groot's finger in her other hand.

"I am Groot," he said softly. Kaiya smiled up at him and nodded. Groot gave her a soft smile in return and Isis giggled at them. Once they were back on board, Isis began exploring her new surroundings. Gamora gave Peter a quizzical look, but he just smiled at her assuringly and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You brought another death singer aboard?" Drax asked Peter. "Why?"

"Isis is Kaiya's sister, and they didn't give me much of a choice," was the half-Terran's response as he waved his hand. Isis now had her attention on Rocket though, gently poking him in several spots.

"Knock that off!" Rocket said grumpily, swatting at her hand. "I'm not a toy or a pet you can just poke at!" Isis sighed and turned her attention to Drax. She clicked and whistled at her sister.

"That one looks like he is going to explode," Isis said. "Does he always look so big and angry?"

"Yes," Kaiya giggled. "His name is Drax and he always looks that big and angry."

"Hey, those are not nice things to say!" Drax complained. "I did not tell you that you are tiny and less attractive than your sister."

"How can he understand us?" Isis asked. "Is he always that insolent?"

"Rocket made technology that translates our speech pattern for them," Kaiya explained. "And yes, Drax is very unable to use tact... He tends to open his mouth and say words without really thinking about them."

"Ah, what do the Terrans call it?" Isis giggled. "Unfiltered?"

"Stop talking about me," Drax complained again, only causing the Sirenae sisters to giggle at him.


	6. Dream A Dream

**A/N: So right off the bat, this chapter's credit goes to Captain Jack for the lyrics of "Dream A Dream". I am sorry for a few reasons. This chapter is very very late, it's shorter than the others, and it's going to be my last chapter. I'm sorry, guys. I just can't anymore. I'm super stuck, and if I keep going on with new ideas, it'll just lose any semblance of Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy. So here, I end it. But I am going to post YouTube videos of every song that Kaiya has sang during the fanfiction at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drax and Rocket were less than amused by the new addition to their crew. But there was no extra room, which meant no choice. Drax wound up being the one to get stuck sharing a bunk with Isis. He ignored her, laying on his side so he was facing away from her. She seemed just fine with that, sleeping easily and peacefully beside him. She snuggled against his back, tucking her arm around him in her sleep. He sighed softly, having to admit to himself that he enjoyed the sensation. He hadn't had any female company since his wife.

Kaiya was happily back in bed with Groot. But now, she was displaying some odd symptoms. She couldn't sleep and every so often she'd run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Groot grumbled because he'd witnessed Gamora behaving the very same way before her belly swelled. He waited for his companion to return.

"I am Groot," he said, concerned. Kaiya sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She clicked and whistled, tears forming in her eyes. She was terrified. Sirenae had never given birth alone. She and Isis themselves had been raised by their father, mother, two aunts, and two uncles. They even had a few cousins that they grew up with. Groot carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and gently nuzzling her.

"I am Groot..." he assured her, giving her gentle kisses and entwining her in his tendrils. Kaiya gave in as the even compression calmed her. She returned his kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing close to him. She chirped softly and he grinned, laying back with her in his arms. She fell asleep wrapped up in him.

Drax woke up from a light pressure on his side. He grumbled softly as he noticed it was Isis trying to crawl over him to make it out of bed. She blushed lightly, moving a little more quickly. She disappeared for a few minutes before she returned to the room. She awkwardly crawled back over him to return to her spot in bed. Drax grumbled as he finally rolled over to face her. She giggled softly as she pulled his arm over herself and snuggled into his chest, falling back into a deep sleep.

Groot woke up alone. He pushed himself out of the bed to go find his companion, which turned out to be rather easy. The Sirenae sisters were sitting up on the deck. They were having a conversation to themselves and harmonizing a few bars of different songs to keep each other on their toes. Kaiya chirped happily at Groot as her younger sister giggled. Groot grinned and sat beside the sisters. Kaiya inhaled first.

_Dream a dream, lover. _The melody was upbeat and fast paced._ Take me in your dream. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. __Dream a dream, lover. Love is just a dream. If you wanna set me free, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. You've gotta dream a little dream._

Isis stood and rocked her hips to the beat they couldn't hear as she took over the chorus. _Ho, one more time! I'm back with a new rhyme! Hey, here we go again! Ha, turn it up my friend! No, we don't stop! Ha, we rock the spot! No, we don't quit! Get ready, oh, this is it! Do you like to dream? Hey, I like to dream, baby! Do you like to dream? Ho, I like to dream, mama! Do you like to scream? Hey, I like to scream, baby! Do you like to scream? Ho, so scream it out!_

Kaiya took over once more. _Dream a dream, lover_. _Take me in your dream. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. __Dream a dream, lover. Love is just a dream. If you wanna set me free, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. You've gotta dream a little dream._

Isis took over for the chorus once more. _Uh, party over here! Ha, bring it up from the rear! Uh, party over there! Ha, hands in the air! No, we don't stop! Ha, we rock the spot! No, we don't quit! Get ready y'all this is it!_

Kaiya finished. _Dream a dream, lover_. _Take me in your dream. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. __Dream a dream, lover. Love is just a dream. If you wanna set me free, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. You've gotta dream a little dream. Dream a dream, lover_._ Take me in your dream. Take me anywhere you please, boy. You're making me scream. __Dream a dream, lover. Love is just a dream. If you wanna set me free, boy. You're making me scream. Ooh, la la, di, la da da. You've gotta dream a little dream._

"I am Groot," the gentle giant said softly as he pulled Kaiya in for a kiss. The Sirenae giggled more as she wrapped her arms around Groot's neck and returned the kiss affectionately. Isis smiled as she turned away politely. Only now, she noticed Drax was staring at her. She brought her hand up and wiggled her fingers at him, giggling more. Drax stared at her.

"Why is the younger singing demon doing that?" Drax grumbled softly.

"She's flirting with you, Drax," Peter said. "It means she likes you."

"But she is annoying..."

"I'm sure she's not that bad..."

"I don't like her..." Drax shook his head slightly. Peter rolled his eyes lightly and went down to the lower deck to check on Gamora where she was resting in bed. Isis walked over and sat next to Drax, whistling softly at him.

"You okay, handsome?" the earpiece translated for him. Drax couldn't help but puff his chest out at the compliment.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Isis giggled softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This ship is getting too small," Peter chuckled softly as a small girl about five years old with mossy green hair, brown eyes, and pale skin that resembled birch bark ran past. A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and green skin was hot on her trail. The young girl reached the safety of her mother and father, climbing up the tree guardian's side.

"I am Groot," he said softly as he boosted his daughter to sit up on his shoulder. The small hybrid giggled as she wrapped her little arms around his forehead. The green skinned boy gave up immediately and walked over to grasp onto Peter's leg. Kaiya giggled softly as well while she watched them.

"It's because you have such a big heart, Peter," she chirped.

"Am I sensing that you're interested in getting a bigger ship?" Isis giggled as she sat down, rocking a baby boy that had pale skin like hers and the same reddish-brown eyes as Drax.

"I'm thinking about it," Peter said.

"Either that or we can just get two separate ships," Rocket grumbled. He hated kids, and didn't want anything to do with them. Since Murdoc (named for Peter's mother, Meredith, as both meant "Protector of the Sea") had been born it really went downhill from there. It had only been 5 months later that Kaiya gave birth to Aspen. Peter had told them it was the same name as a type of tree on Earth, and Kaiya and Groot seemed to be quite fond of it. Now Isis and Drax had Apollos, which was fine for the moment because he was a rather quiet infant, but Rocket knew that would soon change once he was old enough to run around and make a ton of noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As promised, here are the music videos:**

"**Duvet" by BoA: watch?v=T0N5YblvT1c**

"**My Last Breath" by Evanescence: watch?v=OG6tsfByi6o**

"**Oh Death" by Jen Titus: watch?v=7sRnZWSLP5w**

"**All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor: watch?v=7PCkvCPvDXk**

"**Dream A Dream" by Captain Jack: watch?v=7X2QztU74pA**

**Just in case any of my readers weren't familiar with any of the songs. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
